An electronic controller in which a circuit board unit in which an electronic circuit portion is assembled is accommodated in a casing that is made of a metal has conventionally been known (see JP 2001-223489A, for example). The metal casing is constituted by a flat box-shaped frame and a lid member that covers an opening of the frame, and is configured to be hermetically sealed by fastening the frame and the lid member to each other through screwing.
The aforementioned metal casing has a relatively small thickness. For this reason, in a state in which it is installed in a vehicle such as an automobile, the metal casing easily vibrates, and there is a risk that the frame and the lid member may hit each other at a portion other than a screwed portion and generate noise.
The present invention was made based on the above-described circumstances, and it is an object thereof to provide an electrical junction box in which the generation of noise is suppressed.